The Return Of Walter Masburn
by OhMyLisbon
Summary: Walter Masburn comes back into town, and wants to retie the knot he had with lisbon. But what he didn't know she has a new boyfriend. A boyfriend Walter never knew she should be with. It's jisbon! Don't judge a book by its cover!


** The Return Of Walter Masburn**

** By: Jisbon-World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thè Mentalist**

* * *

It was a nice cool day. The team had a case, and Teresa lisbon was in her office, and all you could hear was the typing of her keyboard. But the silence was cut off short when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" she waved her hand to gesture the visitor in.

The red head peeped her head in to the door and said "um boss, Walter Masburn want to see you"

Lisbon froze in her spot. Walter was back? The man says he's leaving for Europe, and comes back three years later, just out of the blue? What does he want anyway, lisbon already has a new boyfriend. Talk about bad timing. Lisbon sighed and rubbed at her temples, she decided she had to set the record with Walter.

"Send him in" she sighed

The red head nodded, and disappeared. Lisbon leaned on the back of her chair, thinking of ways to tell Walter she has a new boyfriend. Her very sweet, loving boyfriend. And even though he was a pain in her ass, she will always love him.

"hello Teresa, long time no see" a smooth tenor voice broke into her thoughts. She has recognized the voice, but haven't heard it in a long time.

Lisbon looked up and put on her best fake smile. He looked the same, same haircut same red turtleneck. But now that she though, turtlenecks don't really turn her on. Now it's three piece suits.

"Walter" she said, and stood up to shake his hand, but it seemed Walter wanted a hug, so she stuck out her hand as fast as she could to stop him. He slowly shook her hand, a look of dismay on his face.

"Why so shy all of sudden Teresa" He said seductively before sitting on the chair in front of her desk.

"Walter I've been thinking an-" she was cut off short by Walter talking

"I've been thinking too Teresa, and I came back here because," he moved an inch closer before continuing. "I think, we should resume to where we started."

Lisbon knew this was coming, but 'resume to where they started'? There wasn't really a start anyway! It was just a one night stand, she never had REAL feeling for him. Okay, okay maybe she did have a little feeling, but not a lot!

"Walter that's not what I'm talki-" she was cut of short again

He turned in his seat, and started to think "You know what, maybe we should go to dinner tonight. We can fly to Paris or anywhere good wanna go..." He kept on babbling.

Lisbon sighed and rubbed her temples. The man was making it harder and harder by the minute. But she needed to set the record straight with him, or soon they will be in Vegas getting married. She shuddered at the though.

She firmly stood up and said "Walter!"

Walter turned in his seat and looked at her, with is grin on his face. "Yes Teresa" he turned the S's into Z's adding a seductive touch to it.

Lisbon sat back down and crossed her arms on her desk. "I..Have a boyfriend Walter." gosh, it was like teaching children the ABC's

His smile faltered, and the sparkle was gone from his eyes.

"oh" he whispered barely audible.

"Well then congratulations" he shifted uncomfortably around in his seat, but made no move, that he was leaving. He was thinking

"Really?" Teresa asked , just double checking if it was alright.

"Really" his replied firmly, a small smile on his face.

Lisbon sighed a sigh of relief. She finally told him, the secret was out, the cat was out of the bag. Or whatever you called it.

"Teresa" Lisbon looked up to see Mashburn looking back at her.

"Yes Walter" she asked. She knew there was gonna be one particular question.

Walter shifted in his seat to get comfortable, before finally asking "Who is your new boyfriend?"

Lisbon knew this question was coming. She sighed, "My boyfriend is..." Her voice trailed on, as her eyes went over to the man with soft, blonde curls, currently napping on the couch. She smiled and turned to face Walter, the smile still ghosting on her lips. She wasn't afraid to tell him.

So she finally said it "Patrick Jane"

The End. (For now)

* * *

**AN, so that's it. Remember reviews are appreciated. I was thinking of continuing it but I'm not sure. So if u want it too, just leave a review.**

** Thank you!**


End file.
